Death Wish
by Kuwabara Shizuru
Summary: Complete! Tired of her constant overprotectiveness, Danny wishes that Jazz would just die and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, a certain wishing ghost is loose again to grant it. Is Jazz really dead? If so, how will Danny cope? T for swears, yo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All characters and the opening theme are copyright of the ever-awesome Butch Hartman, who has always rocked my socks, still rocks my socks, and continues to rock my socks. I assume the same can be said of those of you who end up reading this disclaimer. And story. Yeah. You should totally read that. It's below. And it's free. Everyone likes free, right:P 

Our story begins, as usual, in the Fenton household, where Tucker is playing a video game on his PDA, as Danny and Sam look on with bored expressions.  
"Come on, Tucker, let's go do something already!" Sam argued.  
"Just a sec, Sam. I'm about to beat my all-time high score on Space Invaders!" Tucker said, his eyes not shifting from the tiny screen.  
"You beat the old high score yesterday!" Danny said. "Maybe Sam's right, Tuck. You've been playing on that thing for a solid week. Have you even gotten any sleep?" he asked, concern in his voice, causing Tucker to turn away from his precious technology long enough for Danny and Sam to note that his eyes were very bloodshot. He then garbled out a series of words that, put together differently, would have actually formed a sentence.  
"Sleep no need have Tucker!" he shouted.  
"I mean, you promised to help me get these boxes out to the trash three days ago!" Danny said. "It's a wonder that stupid Box Ghost hasn't..."  
As if to cut him off from speaking, the boxes started to rise, as an all-too-familiar ghost appeared in the air above the heads of the three friends.  
"I am the Box Ghost!" the ghost said, with an evil grin on his face. "And your negligence to clean your room of these empty boxes has sealed your box-shaped doom!" he continued, before an empty cardboard box flew at Danny, doing absolutely nothing to him, aside from putting a bored expression on his face. Noting this, the Box Ghost then said "Ha ha! The empty box does nothing to you, eh? How about the box full of..." he trailed off, bending over and peering inside the box, then announcing the contents of it.  
"...Paper! And a pair of women's undergarments!" he shouted, faux-menacingly.  
"Women's undergarments?" Sam asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.  
"I'll explain later!" Danny said.  
"Ha! There will be no time for explaining later, my non-boxy nemesis, for I, the Box Ghost, will crush you with the combined power of boxes, paper, and a single pair of panties!" said the Box Ghost, tossing the loaded box at Danny. The box hit Danny, still doing nothing. "I have a pair of panties on my head." Danny said, not knowing whether to smile or incite the gag reflex. Then suddenly, a fishing line hooked onto the box, pulling it away, along with its contents.  
"Who interrupts the vengeance of the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost cried out angrily.  
"Leave my brother alone!" came the very distraught voice of Danny's older sister, Jasmine, or Jazz, for short.  
"You have taken my cardboard and tossed it aside like...well, I guess like cardboard. I shall return! Beware!" the Box Ghost said, floating through the ceiling.  
"Are you okay, Danny? Sam? Tucker?" Jazz asked, and Danny and Sam noticed that she was wearing a fishing hat and fishing vest along with her normal attire.  
"Whoa, what's with the goofy getup, Jazz?" Danny asked.  
"Huh? Oh, this. I'm going fishing...fishing for knowledge." she said, eyes closed as she gave off a big grin. "Huh?" Danny asked, confused.  
"It's a learning game Mister Lancer came up with. We're going to be educating the generation below us after school every day for the next two weeks. I just had to come home and get dressed for the part. So, anyway, are you guys okay?"  
"Yeah." Danny and Sam said. Tucker just sat there, eyes glued to his PDA.  
"Alright, see you later!" Jazz called, as she ran down the stairs.  
"Man, nothing can seperate him from his PDA." Danny said. However, just after he said that, Tucker's PDA started smoking as it shorted out.  
"OH DEAR SWEET LORD! NOOOOOOO!" Tucker shouted, at the top of his lungs, before dropping to the floor and sucking his thumb, for about three seconds, then he fell asleep.  
"He'll be fine. Now start talking, Fenton." she said, her eyebrows raised. "What's the deal with the underwear?"  
"I wish I knew myself." Danny said, before Jazz's voice called up from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Thanks for finding those you-know-whats for me!"  
Seconds later, two sounds were heard from outside of the Fenton house in succession: Danny's bloodcurdling scream of horror, and violent retching sounds.

Opening  
He's a phantom!  
Danny Phantom!  
Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen,  
when his parents built a very strange machine!  
It was designed to view a world unseen!  
He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!  
When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit,  
then Danny took a look inside of it!  
There was a great big flash and things had changed,  
his molecules got all re-arranged!  
When he first woke up, he didn't realize,  
he had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes!  
He could walk through walls, disappear and fly,  
he was much more unique than the other guy!  
It was then that he knew what he had to do,  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through!  
He's here to fight, for me and you!  
He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's...Danny Phantom!

Title Death Wish

SubtitleNot Starring Charles Bronson!

Cut to school, where Danny and Sam were walking down the hallway, with no Tucker in sight.  
"Man, Tuck's taking that whole PDA thing really hard!" Danny said.  
"That's our Tucker, the techno geek." Sam said. "He'll get over it. I'm more worried about you."  
"Me?" Danny said, a bit of red appearing on his cheeks. "Why are you worried about me?"  
"Well, it might just be me, but doesn't it seem like Jazz has been the slightest bit overprotective of you lately?"  
"What makes you say that?" Danny said, his left eyebrow arching.  
"Well, there was that incident yesterday with the Box Ghost, then earlier when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacked and she just happened to be there, with a tube of that ecto-blasting lipstick."  
"The one that moisturizes AND blasts ghosts?" Danny said, as if advertising it.  
"That's the one." Sam said. "And have you noticed that she's always oddly had a reason for being there?"  
"What about yesterday?" Danny asked, skeptically "Have you already forgotten about the unmentionables that were adorning your forehead?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing as if she wanted to avoid the subject.  
"Oh yeah. I lost breakfast, lunch and dinner from that experience. And it wasn't even dinner time!" Danny said, his eyes shut. "Anyway, your point?" he asked.  
"I think she's trying to catch you in the act." Sam said.  
"In the act?" Danny asked, his eyebrow arching again.  
"Of going ghost. I think she might actually know your secret." Sam said.  
"What? Come on." Danny scoffed. "There's absolutely no way Jazz knows about me being half-ghost!"  
"Aside from the fact that she came to us asking if we saw you going ghost during that whole Spectra incident?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing in boredom.  
"She did! And you didn't tell me!" Danny shouted.  
"Eh heh...sorry." Sam said, smiling sheepishly.  
"Great, my sister's figuring my secret out." Danny said, his eyes narrowed in frustration.  
"We don't know that for sure, right?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing in the slightest hop that Jazz hadn't figured out that Danny was a halfa. Danny's narrow-eyed wordless response made her sigh.  
"So, I can't help but wonder how she started piecing it together." Danny said.  
"Maybe it's from all those times you accidentally phased through various objects?" Sam suggested, a bored expression on her face. "What'd be so bad about her knowing, anyway?" she asked, shrugging.  
"Are you kidding! Do you even have to ask!" Danny said, his eyes widening in anger. "I'll give you three good reasons. One, she's my sister. Two, she has access to me after school lets out. Three, and most important of all, she asks too many questions!"  
"Good reasons." Sam said, looking at Danny with concern.  
"Also, let's assume she DOES already know. Even though she hasn't asked me any weird questions since the Spectra incident, she could still let it slip. She does love to hear herself speak, after all. Imagine if she let it slip in front of our parents!" Danny said, panic evident in his voice.  
"...I see your point. You might wanna walk on eggshells around her, Danny." Sam said. "Anyway, maybe you shouldn't think too hard about what might happen."  
"Even though you brought it up?" Danny asked, his casual bored expression adorning his face.  
"Right." Sam said, an identically bored expression on her face. "Anyway, as I was saying, since Tucker didn't show up for school today, I'm gonna take his homework to him when we get out today. Wanna join me?" she asked. "It'll take your mind off of this whole recent string of events."  
"Crap. I can't. I just remembered, I gotta change the ecto-filtrator." Danny said, his eyes narrowing in frustration as he walked off.  
"Wait...it's only been two months since he changed that..." Sam said to herself.

After the bell rang, Sam quickly made her way to Tucker's house, fearing the worst as she turned the knob. However, what she saw instead caused her to faint from the shock of it all. Tucker was smiling...and baking. He had prepared a very large supper.  
"Sam? You okay...?" Tucker asked, after he rushed over to her and started waving his hat in front of her to speed up her awakening.  
"Tucker...?" Sam said slowly, as she regained consciousness.  
"That's my name." Tucker responded.  
"Where are the tears? The agony?" Sam asked, confused.  
"Why would I be in agony?" Tucker asked., equally confused.  
"Maybe because your last PDA fried over at Danny's house?" Sam said, her eyebrows arched.  
"That was the OLD Tucker Foley!" Tucker said, the smile not leaving his face.  
"Old Tucker?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, it's strange. When I woke up this morning, I didn't care about any of the technology I have. Now I've decided to get into cooking! Care for a Garden Burger?" Tucker said, holding up a plate of Garden Burgers.  
"Uh..." Sam said, putting on an uncertain grin.  
"Something wrong?" Tucker asked.  
"Did you say anything weird last night?" Sam asked.  
"Let's see...'OH DEAR SWEET LORD! NOOOOOOO!', 'WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!', and 'I HATE EVERYTHING!'. Though I could swear I heard Dad say 'I wish he didn't care so much about technology.'." Tucker said, deep in thought.  
"He said 'I wish'!" Sam asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said those two little words." Tucker said, then asked "Why?"  
The two looked at each other for a few seconds, before exclaiming the cause of Tucker's lack of technology.  
"Desiree!"

Danny was walking down the street toward his house, but as he crossed the street, he realized he was crossing while the cars were moving toward him. Before he could go ghost or leap out of the way, though, he could hear Jazz's voice calling out to him.  
"Danny, look out!" she shouted, as she fired the Fenton Fisher, which hooked onto Danny's shirt and yanked him away. As he landed, his pissed off expression got his older sister's attention.  
"Something wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah. I could have gotten out of the way by myself. I didn't need your help, Jazz." Danny said, his expression still not hiding his anger.  
"I'm just looking out for you. You're my brother." Jazz defended.  
"Go look out for someone else in our family!" Danny shouted.  
"Mom and Dad are adults. As much of a klutz as Dad is, he doesn't need to be watched out for. Danny, you're at a critical point in your adolescent l--" Jazz started to explain, but was cut off angrily by Danny.  
"You always say that! What's so critical about it! Am I going to spontaneously combust or something!" Danny exploded in anger.  
When Jazz simply stared on in response, he continued.  
"Sam was right. You're way too overprotective of me! You're smothering me with your so-called 'protection'!" Danny said.  
"But Danny..." Jazz started, before once again being cut off by Danny.  
"You know what? Save it. God! Why can't you just die and leave me alone, for Pete's sake!" Danny shouted, then stormed off.  
"Danny..." Jazz said, looking down toward the ground.  
A voice behind her caused her to turn her head.  
"I'm just going to interpret that as 'I wish you'd just die and leave me alone'." said the voice, evilly. "And so he wishes it...so shall it be!"  
Jazz's eyes shrank back in fear, before closing as her now lifeless form toppled to the ground.

"Danny, are you in there?" came the voice of Danny's mother Maddie.  
"What d'ya need, Mom?" Danny called back.  
"Have you seen your sister? It's been three hours since school ended and she still hasn't come home!" Maddie said. "Not that I particularly care at the moment, but isn't she doing that after-school thing with Lancer?" Danny asked.  
"Mister Lancer said she never showed up. I'm getting really worried!" Maddie said.  
"I'm sure she's fine, Mom. She's probably just angry at me for yelling at her earlier." Danny muttered.  
"What was that, Danny? I can't hear you over your father's yelling. Hold on a second!" Maddie said, before shouting "What was that, dear?" then sighing a minute later. "Your father wants you to come down to the lab so he can blather on about his new invention!"  
came Maddie's exasperated voice.  
"Better get down there then. Don't want what little allowance I get to go down the drain for disobedience." Danny muttered, as he opened the door to his room and walked out. "Don't worry about Jazz, Mom. She's sixteen, she can take care of herself."

As Danny arrived down in the lab, Jack ran up to him excitedly.  
"It's finished, son!" Jack said happily.  
"Uh...what is, Dad?" Danny asked, shrinking back slightly.  
"This!" Jack beamed, holding up what appeared to be a magnifying glass.  
"Uh, Dad...isn't that just a magnifying glass?" Danny asked.  
"Not just ANY magnifying glass, Danny! The FENTON Magnifying Glass!" Jack shouted, then went on to explain its usefulness. "This baby is twice as thick as a regular magnifying glass. Facing the right way, I'm willing to bet you could see the Smokies from the rooftop! And it has the word Fenton on it!" he finished with an ecstatic grin.  
"Uh...that's nice Dad." Danny said.  
"Where's your sister? I bet she'd love to hear me blather on about this!" Jack said, still smiling.  
"I doubt it, but either way, I'm not sure. And I currently could care less." Danny said, walking back upstairs.  
"Call me when you find out! Man, I rock!" Jack shouted up after Danny.

Danny had, after about an hour, finally started to feel bad about shouting at his sister. He was snapped out of his thoughts of guilt by his cell phone ringing.  
"Hello?" he said as he answered it.  
"Danny?" came Sam's voice from the other line. She sounded choked up.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" Danny asked.  
"We found your sister." Sam said, seeming to gasp out each word.  
"Sam, what's going on! Where's Jazz!" Danny asked, his voice raising toward the end of his two questions. Time seemed to stop completely for the halfa hero as his friend's next four words sounded out over the phone.  
"Danny...Jazz is dead"  
At once, no sound could be heard as Danny's cell phone fell to the floor, and he sat there in shock. His older sister, dead! No, Sam must have been mistaken. She had to be...

Danny arrived at Sam's house, and she immediately pulled him into a powerful embrace as she let out short sobb-y gasps.  
"Where is she?" Danny asked, his voice not showing any emotion.  
"I put her in my room for the time being. I still don't know what happened. I've been trying to get Tucker to do an analysis and try to find anything that might've caused this, but he really doesn't care about technology anymore." Sam said.  
"Wait..." Danny said, still sounding monotone. "Why doesn't he care about technology?"  
"His dad wished he didn't." Sam said, causing Danny's voice to break out of monotone as he realized what was happening.  
"Desiree...she's back again!" he then looked like the world had just ended. "Oh my god...Jazz being dead...it's my fault."  
he said, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Danny, what are you talking about?"  
"I wished Jazz would die and leave me alone." he said, his voice cracking as the memory of him saying "You know what? Save it. God! Why can't you just die and leave me alone, for Pete's sake!" came flooding back instantly, and he dropped to the floor sobbing.  
"You really wished she'd DIE?" Sam said.  
"Well, I didn't say 'I wish', but Desiree, she..." he stopped, his eyes suddenly glowing an intense green.  
"Desiree...she'll pay for this." Danny said, wiping his eyes, as he transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.  
"Danny, what are you...?" Sam started to ask. Danny simply cut her off.  
"Watch after Jazz for me. I'm gonna go beat eight tons of ectoplasm out of Desiree." Danny said, before flying off.  
"Not like she's going anywhere..." Sam said. Tucker then entered with another plate of Garden Burgers.  
"I heard Danny in here, and I thought a steaming plate of Garden Burgers would help you help him cope with his loss." Tucker said.  
Sam said nothing at first, then she smirked and said "It's not a loss yet, Tucker!"  
Tucker just looked on, confused, at least, until Sam spoke up again.  
"Desiree's behind this. If Danny takes back his wish..."  
"Jazz'll be alive again!" Tucker said. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Maybe because you've abandoned technology?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing in boredom.  
Tucker just shrugged as the timer on the oven sounded.  
"My bacon's done!" he exclaimed happily.  
"You cooked meat!" she shouted. "In MY oven!"  
"Uh..." Tucker gulped.  
"You're dead! DEAD! Do you hear me, Tucker Foley!" Sam shouted. As she chased Tucker around her living room, neither of them heard the moan coming from Sam's bedroom, and since neither of them were actually in her bedroom, they didn't see Jazz open her eyes. However, her regular blue eyes were now red. As her new red eyes opened, she grinned evilly, then laughed a cold, very sinister laugh.

Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come, extremely soon, since I am currently lacking internet of my own, and have nothing BUT time to write from 7:30 to 4:00. So, what's happened to Jazz? Is she actually dead, or what? And will Tucker reacquire his love of technology? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and there will be sequels. You can bet your rump on it. Dustin signing out.

P.S.:I apologize if this isn't that good, but this is my first foray into the world of DP, so please, let me know how I can improve my writing style. As long as it's not an out-and-out flame, I'll listen.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Death Wish: Chapter 2, Sibling Rivalry 

A Danny Phantom fic by Dustin Dixon 

Disclaimer:Again, every character in this story is a copyright of the fantastic Butch Hartman. Okay, everyone except for the real villain of the episode. This includes the special guest star in this chapter. Go on. Guess who it is. ;) With that said, let's proceed with chapter 2.

Desiree looked down upon the city of Amity Park, smirking as a small black boy in a sweater-vest pulled out a mirror and looked at his bald head.  
"Man." he said. "I wish I had hair."  
She then appeared next to the black boy and said "So you wish it, so shall it be!"  
Wiggling her fingers, she then opened up her hands, exposing her ghostly palms. Then, almost immediately, the small black boy grew an afro.  
"Awesome! Hair!" he said, then screamed as it turned green and grew eyes and a mouth. "Not awesome! Ghost hair! Aaaah!"  
"Good thing you're not my stylist!" came a voice from behind Desiree, right before she got knocked into a wall. She turned to see Danny floating in midair behind where she was previously floating. He quickly blasted the hair stuck to the black boy's head, andsaid boyran off screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"You! What do you want!" Desiree exclaimed angrily. "Revenge!" Danny said, equally enraged. "You killed my sister!"  
Desiree simply looked at him like he'd caught the plague, before erupting into laughter.  
"What's so funny!" Danny asked.  
"You, boy!" Desiree said, grinning evilly. "Have you forgotten that I'm a wishing ghost?"  
"So?" Danny said.  
"I'm bound by the same laws as genies are! I can't actually KILL someone!" Desiree said. "The closest I can do is switch out her soul for that of a monster!"  
"So technically, Jazz ISN'T dead!" Danny asked.  
"Not yet, anyway. At noon tomorrow, yeah, she'll be as dead as YOU wanted her to be!" Desiree said.  
"That...is NOT going to happen." Danny said.  
Desiree's eyes turned away from Danny, noticing a new arrival onto the scene.  
"Perfect timing. Boy, I believe there's someone here to see you!" she said, still grinning evilly.  
Danny turned around for a second, long enough to see a fist fly into his face, which knocked him into the nearby wall. When he opened his eyes, he was horrified to see the all-too-familiar face of his attacker: his now red-eyed sister.  
"J...Jazz!" Danny stammered out. Something didn't feel right. That blow actually hurt. Really bad. "Little brother...you were totally right. I was being overprotective. So I figure I'LL beat on you for a bit." she said, grinning evilly. Her voice was much deeper, more monstrous.  
"Can't we talk this out!" Danny said.  
"Sure. You talk, I'll wail." 'Jazz' said.  
"That isn't you in there, is it? Desiree switched your soul with a monster, like she said." Danny said.  
"Well duh." Desiree said. "Isn't it obvious?"  
"Well then, that eliminates any guilt I'll have for beating the living crap out of you." Danny said, facing the monster inside his sister's body.  
"Oh, there IS a catch." Desiree said. "Any damage you do to that monster will be transferred to Jazz if she ever gets back to her body."  
"Damn it, there's always a catch!" Danny said, angrily.  
"Have fun, you two!" Desiree called out, as she flew off.  
"Come back here!" Danny shouted.  
"I wouldn't worry about her." 'Jazz' said, the evil grin not leaving her face. "Because right now, I want you all to myself!" she shouted, throwing another punch at Danny, who turned intangible this time, and successfully dodged it. However, to his shock, the wall behind him actually had become cracked in every direction.  
"Okay...note to self. Evil Jazz can crack brick walls with her fists." Danny said, eyes wide. He then flew toward his evil sibling, in the hopes of overshadowing her and trying to expel the monster, then remembering that, as evil as this monster was, it was the only thing keeping Jazz alive currently. The monster sent another punch Danny's way as he became tangible once more, this one hitting him in the stomach. Danny then coughed up some blood. The blow had hurt like hell, and he knew that, strength-wise, he just might be outmatched. What shocked him more than the monster outclassing him, at least as far as physical strength went, was what happened afterwards.  
"Danny!" came the voice of his sister, his REAL sister, from inside of her own body For a few minutes, her eyes reverted to their original blue color. "Danny, help!"  
"Jazz! You're still in there!" Danny asked, shocked and simultaneously relieved to hear the voice of his sister.  
"Yeah, you have to help me!" Jazz said.  
"But how!" Danny said.  
"I think this thing hates light!" she said, before her eyes turned red again.  
"Jazz! Jazz!" Danny shouted, before his sister roared and ran off.

It was evening at the Fenton household. Danny was coming up with a lie to tell his parents in regards to Jazz's disappearence.  
"Danny, did you find your sister?" Maddie asked, as Jack was sitting at the table, tinkering with another new invention.  
"Uh...yeah! She's, uh...staying at a friend's house tonight!" Danny said, putting on a cheesy grin.  
"Jazz has friends?" Jack said, inciting a glare from Maddie.  
"Of course she does, Jack." Maddie said, before walking into the living room. There was a long, awkward silence between father and son, before said father spoke up again.  
"...No seriously, Jazz has friends?"

It was now about midnight at the Fenton house, as Danny creeped into the lab, looking around for any possible tripwires or anything to alert his parents to his presence in the lab after ten.  
"Where'd Dad put that magnifying glass?" he said, as he creeped further into the lab, looking over the tables and shelves, until he spotted the magnifying glass. Just as he grabbed it, though, his ghost sense went off. Desiree phased in through the ceiling, grinning evilly.  
"If I can just get that thermos, that brat won't be able to...oh POOP." she said, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she noticed the Fenton Thermos pointed right at her. She let out a scream of horror as he fired the Thermos' special ghost catching beam at her.  
"Before you're dragged in there completely, I wish Tucker was interested in technology again!" Danny said.  
"I must obey!" she shouted, as she disappeared into the Fenton Thermos. Almost immediately after that, the light to the lab came on, as Jack called out "Who the heck's in the lab at this hour!" Freaking out, Danny went intangible and flew out of the house.  
"Who's down here!" Jack called out, as he and Maddie entered the lab in their nightwear.  
"I'll give you to the count of three!" Jack called out. He then pointed off to the side, and Maddie nodded, heading in the direction he pointed. He slowly counted, getting interrupted at three.  
"One...two...thr--EGADS! The Fenton Magnifying Glass is gone! NOOOOOOOO!" Jack shouted.  
"Dear, it was just a magnifying glass." Maddie said, looking over at him.  
"But it was a magnifying glass with the word Fenton on it!" Jack said, sobbing pitifully at the loss of his latest invention.

Meanwhile, Danny had flown to Tucker's house, and finally landed in said friend's room.  
"Tucker, wake up!" Danny said, shaking him. Tucker slowly opened his eyes.  
"Danny?" Tucker asked, groggily. "Do you have any idea what time it is!"  
"I know EXACTLY what time it is. Time to get my sister back!" Danny said. "On that note, she kinda vanished when you left her with Sam and me." Tucker said, grinning sheepishly.  
"I know, she's been taken over by some sort of light-hating ghost." Danny said. "If we don't get that ghost out of her body by noon, she really WILL die!"  
"This looks like a job for my 'Jazz-dar'!" Tucker said, then grinned sheepishly when he noticed Danny's weirded out expression.  
"With this, we should be able to pinpoint Jazz's EXACT location."he said.  
"Why do you have a radar specifically designed to pinpoint Jazz's location?" Dany asked, his eyebrows arching.  
Tucker looked around nervously, then blurted out "No I don't have a crush on your sister!"  
Danny looked on, one eye narrowed, the other as wide as it could be.  
"O...kay..." he said. "I'll worry about your obsession with my sister later. Fire that baby up!" "Firing!" Tucker responded, turning on the 'Jazz-dar'. After a few seconds, a blip appeared at Casper High.  
"Yay, just what I wanted." Danny said, eyes narrowing in frustration. "Afterhours at school. I officially hate this ghost." Danny said, then, after a three-second pause, he continued. "Not that I didn't hate him already, it's just that..." "Just forget it, man. Let's get going!" Tucker said.  
"Right." Danny said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrived at the school about half an hour later.  
"We brought Sam WHY, again?" Tucker asked.  
"Because I'm still pissed off at you." Sam said, her eyes narrowed in anger.  
"I dunno, it doesn't feel the same without her around?" Danny suggested. "Okay Tuck, I need your help once again. Find a way to hack into the generators and switch the lights on!" he said.  
Immediately after that, Sam switched on the hallway lights, a bored expression on her face.  
"OR I could just switch the lights on as we go." Sam said, her trademark sarcastic tone extremely evident.  
"Well...yeah. That works too." Danny said, sporting another sheepish grin.  
"Now to find Jazz...it looks like she's in the library." Tucker said.  
"Of course. Even when it's not during school hours, she's studying." Danny said, a bored expression on his face.  
As the three friends headed for the library, Sam felt the need to ask Tucker about his whacked-out radar.  
"How can your radar track Jazz?" Sam asked, her eyebrows arched.  
Tucker looked around nervously, then blurted "No I did not take a lock of Jazz's hair four years ago and tune a radar to track her with the DNA in said hair!" Tucker said.  
Sam looked weirded out for a minute, before brandishing a can of mace.  
"Okay, here we are...Sam, the very SECOND I open the door, switch on the lights. That should stun the ghost long enough for me to overshadow Jazz and drive it out." Danny explained.  
"I thought you said it'd be fatal for you to do that!" Sam said.  
"What other choice do I have? If I stay in her body, that should keep her alive in the event that I knock her spirit out as well. If I only knock out the ghost, then we win anyway."  
"You've really put a lot of thought into this." Tucker said, surprised at the semi-complexity of Danny's plan.  
"There's too much at stake for me NOT to think about it. Unlike the last time she was in danger, this time I can't just rush in." Danny said.  
"Okay, ready?" Sam asked.  
"As I'll ever be." Danny responded, and Sam noticed the gravely serious expression on his face.  
Tucker turned around, holding a new PDA.  
"Hey guys, did you know the odds of us actually pulling this off are one-in-a-million?" Tucker said, inciting a venomous glare from Sam, and a doubtful look from Danny.  
"What if I screw this up? If I do, then that's it! I'm out my one and only sister!" Danny said.  
"Way to go, Tucker. That totally built Danny's self-confidence." Sam said, very angrily.  
"Did I say one-in-a-million?" Tucker said, a cheesy grin on his face. "I meant one-in-ten. How did I misread that?"  
"Nice try Tuck." Danny said, a depressed look on his face. Sam simply walked over and examined the PDA.  
"He's not joking at all. The numbers actually say one-in-ten." she said, smiling sincerely, which caused Danny to perk up a bit, then his eyebrows arched as he asked, "How could you misread THAT!"  
Tucker looked around nervously, then blurted "No I wasn't distracted by thinking about my screen saver which I've never shown you guys and don't want you to ever see!"  
Sam and Danny looked on with bored expressions, before Sam swiped Tucker's PDA and clicked on the screen saver feature.  
"No, don't!" Tucker shouted.  
What Sam saw caused her left eye to twitch in horror.  
"Is that...Jazz? In the SHOWER!" Sam asked, the freaked-out look still on her face.  
"...No." Tucker said quietly, hoping that they'd believe him.  
Danny stood there for a few seconds, before saying "Here comes the lunch monkey!" and turning around, vomiting in the conveniently-placed trash can behind him. Sam then looked over at him, narrowed her eyes, and brandished the can of mace again.  
"Not now, Sam." Danny said, weakly.  
"Can uh...can we just get on with it?" Tucker asked, looking at the doors to the library.  
"He's right. You can mace him later, but we need to do this." Danny said turning to the door...right before a ghostly hand reached through and grabbed his left shoulder, turning him intangible and yanking him through the double-doors to the school library.  
"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried simultaneously, as they burst through the door. They watched as the sneering, possessed Jazz had Danny in a bear hug. She now had pointy teeth.  
"What's the matter, Danny? Don't like hugs?" she said, the sneer still on her face.  
"If you were actually Jazz, then yeah, a hug wouldn't be so bad." Danny said, as his expression grew angrier and angrier. "But you're not. You're NOTHING like my sister, the one you're holding prisoner inside of her own body. So I'm staging a prison break! Sam, NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sam flipped on the library's lights, which caused the ghost to scream, and loosen its grip enough for Danny to turn around and dive inside of Jazz, forcing out the evil spirit. However, it wasn't alone. It had dragged Jazz's spirit out with it. Jazz's body was still technically alive though, thanks to Danny's overshadowing. Jazz's eyes turned from red back to blue, then they turned to Danny Phantom's glowing green color as 'her' lips formed into a smirk.  
"Success!" Danny said, from within the body of his sister. "Whoa. This feels WEIRD. And my ankles are freezing!" he continued, the smirk changing to a weirded-out frown.  
"Dan--NNF!" Jazz's spirit called, not being able to get the last part of her brother's nickname out before the ghost's hand clamped over her spectral mouth. For the first time, they could see what the ghost possessing her really looked like. It was large, and colored a soot-y black color. It had eyes that burned like red-hot coals, and razor-sharp fangs, as well as large horns which protruded from the top of its head.  
"I've devoured nine hundred and ninety-nine souls. Your sister will make a fine, even one thousand!" it said, going intangible and flying through the ceiling, Jazz's muffled screams being the only sound any of them could hear as it did so.  
"JAZZ!" 'Danny' shouted, at the top of 'his' lungs, before having his sister's body go intangible and flying through the ceiling as well.  
"Sam, find the lights Lancer's planning to use for next year's Spirit Week and wheel them to the roof!" Tucker said.  
"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.  
"Hack into the generator." Tucker said, with a smirk. He and Sam then donned a pair of Fenton Phones as they ran off in seperate directions.

Danny raced at full speed toward the roof, and as soon as he got there, he heard Jazz scream "DANNY, LOOK OUT!"  
Danny had no time to react, though, before a gigantic black ball of ectoplasmic energy blasted him into the wall. He crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
"You stay here, my delicious morsel." the ghost said, dropping Jazz. "I'll be back to eat you as soon as I finish destroying your meddlesome brother!"  
"Leave him alone! If it's me you want, then eat me!" she shouted.  
"Hmm...very well. I'll devour your soul, so your brother can watch you die!" the ghost rasped, diving at Jazz's spirit.  
"NO!" 'Danny' shouted at the top of 'his' lungs, before the door to the roof burst open, and Sam ran through, wheeling a gigantic light in front of her.  
"NOW, Tucker!" she shouted into the Fenton Phones.  
"Right!" Tucker's voice came back, and suddenly, a horrible, blinding light shined onto the ghost, interrupting him from eating Jazz's spirit.  
"AARGH! YOU! YOU WITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! NO ONE INTERRUPTS SOUL-LESS' FEAST!" the ghost shouted as he shielded his eyes, went intangible, and floated down below the roof, leaving Jazz floating there. Danny ran over to her.  
"Sam, that was brilliant!" 'Danny' said, then chuckled a bit. "Heh. Brilliant. How do I do it?" 'He' then noticed that Sam had a bored expression on her face, so 'he' explained 'his' little 'joke'.  
"See, it's a double-meaning, cause that was a really smart move, and that light was really bright." 'Danny' explained.  
"Yeah, I get it. Bad pun aside, this was Tucker's idea." Sam said.  
'Danny' turned around to see his sister's spirit smiling at him.  
"How do we get me back to normal?" Jazz asked.  
"Just grab my hand." 'Danny' said. Jazz did as she was instructed, and Danny started pulling out of Jazz's body, as her spirit started going back in. Less than a minute later, Jazz was back in her body. She looked down and smiled excitedly. Danny finally turned back into his human half again, and looked over at his sister.  
"Danny, are you hurt?" she asked, concerned for him.  
"I'll live." Danny said. "I'm sorry." Jazz said.  
"Why?" Danny asked, curious.  
"If I hadn't been so gosh darn overprotective of you, you wouldn't have been in this mess." she explained.  
"None of this is your fault, Jazz. I was being a stubborn ass." Danny said.  
"Well technically, it's MY fault." Sam said. "If I hadn't made that observation, you wouldn't have realized it and made that wish."  
"I should have never said anything." Danny said. "On that note..." Sam began, "You realize you totally blew your secret, right?"  
"I don't care anymore. Jazz, be as overprotective as you want, just...stick around, okay? I don't want to lose you." Danny said, as he walked over to his older sister and pulled her into a fierce embrace, which she gladly returned. She swore she could hear him sniffle as he said "I love you, Jazz."  
"I'm not going anywhere, Danny." she said, smiling as the two of them hugged. "And I love you too."  
Sam sniffled a bit herself, and smiled, saying "A true Kodak moment."  
Tucker then came out through the very door Sam had come through minutes ago. "Looks like he got his sister back."  
However, the floor underneath Danny began to crumble, and he ghost known as Soul-Less' hand broke through it, wrapping around Danny's feet and pulling him through the floor, which crumbled away, causing Jazz to fall as well. She grabbed onto the ledge above her and looked down at Danny being dragged further toward the basement.  
"DANNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"JAZZ, CATCH!" Danny shouted, producing the Fenton Magnifying Glass from his pocket, which he then threw to his sister. Reaching down as far as she could from her position, she grabbed the magnifying glass and held it up for Sam to see. Understanding what Jazz was implying, Sam and Tucker wheeled the giant spotlight over to the hole.  
Meanwhile, Soul-Less roared out his glee.  
"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE! MY EVEN THOUSAND WILL BE REACHED BY DEVOURING THE SOUL OF THE FAMOUS DANNY PHANTOM!" he roared on, in triumph. Danny noticed that Sam and Tucker had wheeled the spotlight over to the hole Soul-Less had made, and he transformed back into his ghostly alter-ego, smirking and saying "Sorry, Soul-Less, but it's time for you to lose YOUR lunch!" "Let's shine a little light on the subject!" Jazz said, also smirking as she held the Fenton Magnifying Glass out in front of the spotlight, and Sam turned it on, illuminating the entire inside of Casper High with an unbearably bright light. Danny and Jazz had closed their eyes just in time to avoid being permanently blinded by it. Soul-Less, however, wasn't weakened by the blinding light. Instead, blinding light started bursting out of him, and he let out a final howl of agony as he burst into flames. Danny wrenched his feet free from the evil soul-eating ghost's hand just as it caught fire, then he wrapped his arms around Jazz and hefted her up to the rooftop, going intangible to pass through the spotlight that was still shining down into Casper High.  
Soul-Less then burst through the spotlight himself, only not intangible, and exploded into a million tiny fragments of light. As those fragments disappeared, the four friends were shrouded in darkness again. Danny then changed back to his human half once again. He noticed that he was no longer shivering.  
"I'm not shaking anymore. I think we actually killed him! Him! A ghost!" Danny exclaimed, "Do things exploding, that have been dead, count as dying?" he added sheepishly.  
"Either way, it's over. We did it, Danny." Sam said.  
"Yeah." Tucker added. "Against one-in-a-million odds, even!"  
"I thought you both said one-in-ten!" Danny said, angrily.  
"I honestly read one-in-ten!" Sam said.  
"I changed it." Tucker admitted. "I wanted to cheer Danny up, since it was my fault he got down about this whole situation in the first place."  
"Don't worry about it." Danny said, with a smile.

"Group hug!" Tucker exclaimed, then Sam loked at him with a bored expression on her face and said, in a low voice, "Stay...away."

The four of them were suddenly interrupted by a shout from an all-too-familiar voice.  
"MOBY DICK! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"  
"Lancer's here! This early!" Danny exclaimed, panicking.  
The four looked around at each other, before Sam said "Run away?"  
"Run away." Danny, Tucker, and Jazz said simultaneously.

Author's note: I think this chapter was actually longer than the first. checks length Oh yeah, DEFINITELY longer than the first. Anyway, the next, and obviously last chapter, won't be very long, as it's more of an epilogue-type deal. Hope you enjoyed the story. Peace out, fellow Danny Phantom fans.


	3. An Epilogue, or Something

Death Wish, Chapter 3: An Epilogue, or Something. 

Disclaimer: I own nobody in this, the final chapter, aside from Soul-Less, who appears in name only. Y'know, cause he died last chapter. Or did he? Bum bum BUM. Anyway, all characters are copyright of the jawsome Butch Hartman, who will forever hold a place for his pure unadultered genius in my eyes, and I'm assuming the eyes of any who read this. With that said, let's get onto the ending!

Two days had passed since the whole incident with Desiree and Soul-Less. Because of the damage caused in the battle with the latter, school had been closed for the rest of the week to be repaired. Our four main characters were sitting in Sam's basement, watching a movie. Danny looked over at his sister, partly because he had something to say to her, and partly cause he wanted to make sure Jazz was still there.  
"Jazz...sorry." he said.  
"For what?" Jazz asked.  
"For not telling you before about being half-ghost." Danny answered.  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Danny. Telling me was your choice. I'm just glad you did, even if I did know it already." Jazz said.  
"So you WERE trying to catch me in the act!" Danny said.  
"Yeah." she said, grinning sheepishly.  
"Next time you try to catch me in the act of something, Jazz, please, don't use your underwear." Danny said.  
"Can do." she said, chuckling.  
"Tucker, can you help me go get the jumbo jug of popcorn?" Sam asked suddenly.  
"What? But it's the best part! They're gonna use the lighthouse to ward off the ghost!" Tucker argued.  
"We can rewind it, Tuck." Danny said.  
"Oh...alright." Tucker sighed, following Sam out of the room.  
"Wait a sec..." he trailed off, then continued. "We ALREADY have a jumbo jug out there!"  
"I know." Sam said. "I just wanted to say..." Sam trailed off, then turned back to the staircase and shouted "Jazz! Can you come here? I wanted to show you Tucker's PDA's screen saver!" "WHAT!" Tucker shouted. "No!" he said, a little less shrilly.  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Sam said.  
"Yeah, getting me into a lot of troub--Jazz! Hi!" Tucker cut off as Jazz reached the top of the steps.  
"What's this about Tucker's screen saver?" Jazz asked, as Tucker stayed behind her, frantically shaking his head no. Sam accessed the screen saver, and what popped up made Tucker's jaw drop, not in horror, but surprise. Rather than a picture of Jazz in the shower, there was a collage of pictures of the four of them, with the text on the bottom saying "Welcome to our inner circle. May we all continue to be friends forever." In the center, there was a picture of the four of them, just taken yesterday. Seeing this, Jazz smiled warmly and turned to face Tucker.  
"That's so sweet. Thanks, Tucker." she said, hugging him. Sam noticed as Tucker's eyes narrowed and his lips curved upward as much as they could.  
"It's official, then. You're part of our inner circle, Jazz." Sam said. "Thanks, Sam." Jazz said, the warm smile not leaving her face.  
"Anytime. Shall we get back to watching the movie, then? I'll get some sodas, you just go on." Sam said.  
"Alright." Jazz said, walking back down the stairs.  
"...You're welcome." Tucker finally said, still smiling.  
"'Fraid she went back downstairs, Tuck." Sam said.  
"You changed my PDA screen saver?" Tucker asked.  
"Yeah, thought it might get you some brownie points with the girl you've been crushing on since grade school." Sam said, smiling.  
"Thanks Sam, you're the best." Tucker said.  
"No problem, that's what friends are for." she said, then smiled slyly. "But you're still getting maced!" She then sprayed mace in Tucker's eyes, causing him to scream out in pain.  
"AUGH! GOD, MY EYES! THE PAIN!"

THE END

Author's note: I told you it'd be shorter. Ah well, keep a lookout for a new DP fanfic by moi shortly, taking place after this one. As a matter of fact, keep looking out for a season's worth of DP fanfics after this one. Peace out, fellow DP fanatics.


End file.
